Project Rian
by Eyes of Brown
Summary: Rian Raimes is your typical, average high school student. until the day she discovers that she is a mutant. starts out in a battle between her and Mystique. please R&R. im open to any and all suggestions. R&R please
1. It Begins

I sat up. Sweat caressed my forehead. It was dark. Where was I? I couldn't make anything out in the darkness. It surrounded me like a fog, thick and unrevealing. The dark figure lay immobilized on the other side of the room. She was down. I had won. For now.

A figure came out of nowhere and attacked me.

"Join us," she said. I blinked. And when I opened my eyes, I was looking at a mirror image. I stopped, stunned, for one second. And she attacked. I felt a sharp blow to my face. That must be her… ability, I thought. She's a shape shifter. She punched me in the stomach. I fell to the floor in a heap. I had lost.

"If you join us, maybe you'd be on the winning side for a change." With that, she slammed the door shut and I could hear it lock.

Blood spilled from my wounds to the floor where I sat. the events of the night played back in my head like a bad movie. Tears spilled into the cuts on my face and stung them. I pounded my fist on the floor. How could I lose! I screamed in frustration. That evil, sorry excuse for a person had beaten me and left me here, locked in a storage room to die. I tried to stand but a wave of dizziness crashed onto the shores of my mind. I passed out in the darkness of the storage room.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was still in the darkness and still bleeding. I tried to move but my body wouldn't let me. It was as if it were saying, "leave me be, I'm too tired". I leaned my head against the wall. I was in that exact position when I heard a noise in the room. How could someone have gotten into my prison? A thin figure appeared in front of me. She was young. Very young. But there wasn't much else I could tell about her in the dark. She offered her hand and I shrank away. Was she on my side or theirs?

"I'm Kitty," she said. "I can help you." I didn't know what to do. She seemed nice. But I had learned not to rely on first impressions. They never last. Everyone is two faced.

"How did you get in here?" I asked. She reached to the wall and her hand went through.

"I'm just like you," she whispered. "I used to think I was, like the biggest freak on the planet 'cause I'd, like go to sleep in my bed and like, wake up in the basement. Then I met Professor Xavier. He helped me to control my powers. He can, like, help you too."

"What do you know about my powers?" I asked, suddenly alarmed. "I've never told anyone about my powers. Not even my parents."

"The Professor has a machine called Cerebro that can find mutants, like us. That's how he found me. And that's how we found you. He's like, a totally awesome teach-"

POOF! There was a flash and a cloud of smoke. Then, before me stood another figure. What I wouldn't give for some light right now, I thought.

"Kitty," he said. "Are you ready yet?" I could trace some accent in his speech. German, maybe? I wasn't certain.

"Gosh, Kurt," she said. "I, like, need a few more minutes."

I really must have been losing it because I began to wonder vaguely how many times you could use "like" in a sentence. I was still losing blood and fading in and out of reality.

"Mystique's coming back," I heard him whisper.

"Crap," Kitty said. But that was the last thing I heard before I passed out.


	2. The Institue

**A/N: i forgot the disclaimer! i dont own anything except for Rian Raimes and the plot. that's it.** **so here's chapter 2. enjoy**

"Rian," a voice whispered. It seemed so far away.

"Joey?" I asked, opening my eyes. I saw a room painted all white and a bald man sitting across from me in a wheelchair. He didn't look too old so I wondered how he'd gotten into a wheelchair.

"I am professor Charles Xavier," the man in the wheelchair said. "I run an institute for gifted youth, like yourself." At the word "institute", I instantly thought of my childhood… home. It was basically a square room with bars on the windows and the doors. I remembered it all too well…

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Westchester, New York."

"I wanna go home."

"I'm afraid that's out of the question," he replied bluntly. "Your mutation is too powerful at the moment for you to live amongst… er… regular human beings."

"So not only do you bring me here, you criticize, chastise, and call me a freak."

"I'm not here to chastise you, Rian. I'm here to help you gain control of your gift."

"This isn't a gift. And I don't want it. I want to go home."

"You've wandered from town to town, causing hurricanes, tornadoes in obscure places. Everywhere you go, you get comfortable for a while, until an unexplained phenomenon occurs. When the blame falls on you, you run. I can help you stop running."

I stared at him in horror.

"How do you know all that?" I whispered. "How do you know about my past? No one knows those things."

"It's part of my gift." _We're all special._

Had he said that? No. His lips hadn't moved. I knew he hadn't spoken because I hadn't actually heard him. But I had felt his… his voice in my head.

"I am a telepath," he said, almost as if he… "Yes. I can read your thoughts."

"Get outta my head!" I screamed.

"Rian, I assure you,Iwill not use my gift to make you uncomfortable or afraid. I only use it if you truly need me to."

"I'm outta here," I said.

"Where will you go?" he asked.

"Somewhere that isn't here." I rose from the bed, but my legs turned to jelly underneath me.

"You need a little more time," he said. "A few more days. Then if you still want to leave, you may do as you wish." He wheeled out of the room.

I slammed my fists into the soft bed. The door opened.

"Hi. Remember me?" the cheery valley girl. How I loathed her at the particular moment.

"Go away and leave me alone," I grumbled.

"Ok, ok, I understand. You've had a tough night. I just wanted to be friends. 'Cause, like, if you decide to stay, we'll like, totally be roomies." Crap, that sucks.

"I don't think I'm interested in this type of life. I don't want to control this curse. I just want it to go away. I want to forget I even have it."

"So did I when I first found out. I thought I was a freak. But now I know. We're not freaks. And being here at Professor's school has helped a lot. You're among friends."

"Whatever." I had never done well among friends. Friendships for me lasted about a few weeks before they turned on me and shared my secret.

"Ok, well do you, like, wanna meet some of the other students?"

"No. Why don't you leave me alone."

"Fine." With that, she left the room.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," I muttered. Then there was a knock on the window. "It never stops," I said to the ceiling. I looked over and there was a figure standing out side my window with a smirk. I knew that face. It was one of years past. A face from my childhood. It was my mother.


End file.
